


First Time Back

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, back from the dead, meet the carlins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Post Garbage Finale. Rufus finally goes home with Jiya on his arm and many presents for his mother and brother.





	First Time Back

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be honest. This ship has lost it's shine to me given what happened in the finale and the dirty they did to Jiya. She being tortured for remembering 1888 and Rufus just getting a free pass to be happy and losing the character growth of S2 being more considerate and empathetic to her. He brushed off her issues and made cracks about his life and yeah...I felt like he didn't have the emotional maturity to be the man she needed. In 210, he had accepted his fate because he had time to come to terms with his death. He reconciled that it was worth it because he deeply loved her and give anything for her happiness. It's just feels like it's gone. 
> 
> But I said on twitter I had the story. So here it is. I hope it's still enjoyed, if not I understand.

* * *

 

“Remember to put down a fourth setting for Rufus.” Julie Carlin said to her son as she rushed back into the kitchen to check on lunch. Not before she stopped to change the song on the iPod to an oldie but a goodie Christmas song.

“Mom…” Kevin started but he stopped as much as it pained him to put a place setting for his brother. It hurt his Mom more to not do it. She had lost her husband and son but Kevin hated the empty place settings at Christmas. He hated it as it reminded him of how much family he lost.

He heard the Charles Brown CD on the stereo, it wasn’t Christmas without Charles Brown singing ‘Please come home for Christmas.” Kevin wished they could forget Christmas for one year. Just to give him a break from the grief and pain of remembering their loss. The only bonus was there was plenty of Mom’s awesome cooking to make it better. There was always plenty of leftovers. Just as he placed the last of the cutlery on the table and heard the doorbell ring.

“I’ll get it Mom!” he said before she had to stop what she was doing. He rushed to the door, expecting carollers but when he opened the door he sucked in a surprised breath. There in front of him was Rufus.

Kevin stared at him as he wondered if he was imagining his older brother standing there with shopping bags and a Santa hat on. Standing next to Rufus was a gorgeous woman who wore an awkward smile and gave a wave.

“Merry Christmas.” Rufus said awkwardly, because what else could he say. Kevin was bigger than he remembered. His younger brother just stared at him like he was ghost which was about right given he had been for three years.

Kevin stared at him for a long moment and blinked twice. Rufus expected him to smile, to say something but instead he closed the door. Rufus looked to Jiya who tried to give him a sympathetic smile. She reached for the door bell and pressed it again. As family reunions went, this was not going well.

“I’m sure it’s just a shock.” Jiya said comforting Rufus as he looked a little stunned himself. She motioned for him to put down the shopping bags of presents as Rufus was trying to overcompensate for the Christmas’ he had missed.

“Yes, maybe I should’ve called. Maybe we should go and come back” Rufus said, as running away sounded like a better option to him.

“No, it’s too late.” Jiya told him, she rubbed his back and gave him a reassuring look as they waited.

A couple minutes later, his mother opened the door. She stood in the doorway staring at Rufus like he was a mirage.

 “Hi Mom.” Rufus said, sucking in a breath preparing himself for some kind of reaction. He heard the soft tones of Charles Brown playing. He could smell the roast from the door, the interior was done up and he just wanted to run inside and be home already but he stood in his place. Three years had passed by, it technically wasn’t his home. He just hoped he was still welcome.

“Rufus, is that you?” His Mom asked him, she was in complete disbelief as she stepped onto the front porch and looked up at him. She hesitantly reached out, she touched him and found he was real. She rested her hands on his chest as he was here, he was alive.

“Yeah, I’m so sorry I didn’t come home sooner.” He told her, she gave him a watery smile before she smacked him upside the head. “Ow.” He said he stepped back and rubbed his head. His mom looked pissed.

“Three years and not a phone call. I’m going to kill Connor Mason if he knew about this.” Julie informed him.

“He didn’t.” Rufus lied as he didn’t want to spend Christmas with his mother cussing Connor into an early grave for lying to her. Julie looked at him through narrowed eyes as if unsure if she should trust him. But she gave a shake of her head and huffed a breath.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself then?” Julie asked him, she took up the ‘Angry Mom’ pose.

“I was in a coma and I had amnesia when I woke up. There was some paper mix up or something. They didn’t know who I was. It’s been a real pain to get here.” He said, giving her the cover story Wyatt concocted for him. Now, he realised how stupid sounded out loud. He regretted not using Flynn’s story.

“Do I look I was born yesterday?” Julie asked him incredulously.

“I’m telling the truth.” He lied.

“Why do you have three years worth of presents if you don’t remember us? Hmm?” Julie asked him, Rufus deflated as he couldn’t keep up the pretence. So, he went with Flynn’s story.

“Mom, it’s classified and I’m really sorry. I can’t tell you more and I’m sorry for everything I put you and Kevin through. Just know it’s over and I was doing something really important.” He said, Julie narrowed her eyes at him sizing up his new story.

“There’s something that seems like the truth, now are you going introduce me to your friend before my gravy burns or not?” She asked him, Rufus smiled as he turned to Jiya

“This is Jiya, she’s my girlfriend. My mother Julie Carlin.” He said making the introduction.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m sorry it wasn’t under better circumstances.” Jiya said.

“Well, you might as well come in and have lunch with us. Tell me how on a super-secret mission my son managed to meet such a beautiful young woman. Yet, not tell his family he was alive.” Julie said snidely as she linked arms with Jiya and pulled her into the house.

“Mom.” Rufus complained. Jiya shot a smile over her shoulder as she was trying not to laugh.

“Hmm?” Julie asked him in a mockingly innocent tone. Rufus pursed his lips and ducked his head down admitting defeat as he decided he was just going to have to let a lot slide to keep the peace. He picked up the bags of presents and followed them into the house.  


End file.
